Astounding interaction
by WitChan
Summary: A story with astounding interaction between Clair and Ethan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and its characters.

Part 1

It was a normal day in Jotho and the region's temperature was mildly warm, which is why most people would rather stay inside thier shelters other than feeling the temperature outside, but in Blackthorn City, it was the only place that the temperature chances randomly. While walking to Blackthorn City, it was a boy named Ethan that was wandering around the city and he sorta likes the weather chances since he usually hangs around the variety-weathered city. Suddenly, he sees a woman in blue that was standing right near a cave, and he was seeing the woman frowning up in anger, so decides to check and see what's going on with her.

" Are you ok, miss? " said Ethan.

" Does it look like I'm ok? " screamed the woman that made Ethan jumped a bit and her named was Clair.

" Geez, I was just trying to see if you're ok... " said Ethan.

" Ehh... sorry about that... " said Clair.

" It's ok... " said Ethan. " So, what's your name? "

" Clair. " said Clair. " And what's your name? "

" Ethan. " said Ethan.

" Sounds like a pretty decent name. " said Clair. " But anyway, where are you from? "

" New Bark Town. " said Ethan.

" New Bark Town? " said Clair. " I've heard that the temperature feels extremely warm, but I don't really care since the temperature in Blackthorn City changes randomly and I'm not pretty excited about that. "

" But I am, and I really love roaming around in this city each and every day. " said Ethan.

" Each and every day, you say? " said Clair. " Well, since you were saying the words "each and every day", I haven't seen you around in this city until now. "

" Same thing. " said Ethan. " And you're standing right behind a... cave right? "

" Yes, and it's called the Dragon's den, which is why I usually stay inside there, eating and sleeping without possibly doing anything. " said Clair.

" That sounds kinda lazy. " said Ethan.

" I don't care. " said Clair.

" Oh, ok then... " said Ethan. " But anyway, why did you frown up in anger for the past few minutes? "

" Because I just lost a pokemon battle yesterday, that's why. " said Clair.

" Oh, I see. " said Ethan.

" And the other reason why I was frowning is because the trainer that just beat me yesterday called me the most ugliest person in the pokemon universe and no one would ever want to hangout with an sore, pathetic ugly loser like me. " said Clair.

" Oh, come on, Clair. " said Ethan. " You're not that ugly. "

" Yes, I am, Ethan. " said Clair as she is starting to drop a tear outside her eye. " If that person, or any random mean person, says that I'm the most ugliest piece of garbage person that exists, then they're correct, I am ugly, and as a matter of fact, I suck at life, and the reason why I said it is because I always get mad each and every time I lose to a pokemon battle, and I can't just control my anger just because I didn't win the battle. Maybe I should just commit suicide, so the ugliest person in the pokemon universe wouldn't exist. "

" Clair... " said Ethan while he is seeing Clair dropping lots of tears outside her eyes. " You shouldn't listen to other people just because they hurt your feelings, and as I said before, you're not ugly, and as a matter of fact, you look beautiful, and you're arguably the most prettiest female I've ever layed my eyes on. "

" Why thanks for saying that, Ethan. " said Clair as she stops crying.

" It's my pleasure and one more thing. " said Ethan. " Don't commit suicide. "

" Ok. " said Clair with a smile on her face. " But still, I dislike losing and winning means everything throughout my entire life. So, do you want to come inside my Dragon's Den? "

" Sure thing. " said Ethan.

Both Ethan and Clair are now entering inside the Dragon's Den and after going inside the lair, Ethan looks extremely suprised that the Dragon's Den looked so neutral and average, and the temperature even feels warm throughout the entire cave, despite not being related to the weather outside.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

After viewing the Dragon's Den and feeling the fresh air, Ethan turns his head around to Clair and said, " Nice place. "

" Thanks. " said Clair with another smile on her face.

" It's my pleasure. " said Ethan. " So, why do you call this place the "Dragon's Den"? "

" Because it was being named from my family generations ago and most of them loves Dragon-type pokemon, so that's why it's called the Dragon's Den. " said Clair.

" I see. " said Ethan. " And here's another question. Does Dragon-type pokemon sounds extremely rare to find? "

" Yes, and a few of them are swimming inside the medium-size pond right next to the right side of the wall. " said Clair.

" Real live Dragon-type pokemon are swimming in this cave. " said Ethan as he is heading towards the medium-size pond while Clair is following him and once he sees it, he only sees Dratini and Dragonair swimming inside of it. " Awesome. "

" Indeed, it is awesome to see Dratini and Dragonair swimming inside this cave. " said Clair. " But still, Dragon-type pokemon could be extremely hard to locate, especially if it's a legendary pokemon or whatever. "

" Then I bet some of the trainers in the pokemon universe could be a bit frustrated by identifying a Dragon-type pokemon all day or possibly even night. " said Ethan.

" Agreed, even though you can identify a few other pokemon that would evolve into Dragon-type pokemon. " said Clair. " For example, if you obtained a Swablu, then it'd evolve into a Dragon-type pokemon called Altaria, and if you obtained a Trapinch, then it'd evolve into two Dragon-type pokemon, Vibrava, and then Flygon. And last both not least, if you obtained a Horsea, then it'd evolve into a Seadra, but that's not a Dragon-type pokemon let, and you must find a Dragon Scale in order to equip it on Seadra, trade it to another person, and it'd evolve into Kingdra, a Dragon-type pokemon, plus I've already obtained one after trading back and forth with my cousin, Lance. Sounds good, right. "

" Yes, it sounds pretty good. " said Ethan. " Maybe, I should obtained a Swablu, Trapinch, or Horsea, and then make one of them evolve, or if I obtained a Horsea, then letting it evolve into Seadra and after finding a Dragon Scale, then that means me and you are going to trade back and forth right? "

" Yes. " said Clair. " And how often do you catch any random pokemon? "

" With Great Balls and Ultra Balls. " said Ethan. " I can't stand catching pokemon with a single Poke Ball since it takes all day to capture them, especially if you haven't weakenening them with your own pokemon. "

" Poke Balls are a waste of technology in the pokemon universe and so as Great Balls on the small side. " said Clair. " Ultra Balls owns but a Master Ball is extremely rare to find and it helps you automatically capture a single pokemon. Once you obtained it rarely, don't ever use it on a pokemon that looks weak because it feels much more of a waste in your life, and if one, single pokemon escapes out of the Master Ball, then you'll have no other choice but to facepalm. "

" I just hope that it doesn't happen to me one day. " said Ethan. " If so, then I might as well waste most of my money by purchasing Ultra Ball. "

" Me too, although, I don't really need to obtain Dragon-type pokemon anymore. " said Clair. " But there is one more extremely rare Dragon-type pokemon you can obtain and it's called an Arceus.

" An Arceus? " said Ethan.

" Yes, an Arceus. " said Clair. " Even though, it's not really a Dragon-type pokemon, but if you find a Dragon Plate and equipping on it, then it might change onto a Dragon-type pokemon, plus you can find all other types of plates to change another type of Arceus. "

" Sounds awesome. " said Ethan. " But, do you know where Arceus is located at? "

" Yes, and I've heard that it is located in Sinnoh's Spear Pillar and the only way to encounter it is to have an Azure Flute as your item. " said Clair.

" That sounds kinda hard. " said Ethan.

" I know, and I think Arceus's legitimate type is a Normal-type. " said Clair.

" A Normal-type? " said Ethan. " Then that really means Fighting-type attacks could easily weakening it? "

" Yes, but if you really want to obtain one so badly, then you must put it to sleep or paralyze it, then attack it with other types expect for a Ghost-type moves since it doesn't hit Normal-type pokemon automatically expect for a few such as Confuse Ray, Spite, and any Ghost-type pokemon that uses Curse. " said Clair.

" That still sounds kinda risky, I might do it one day if I ever go to Sinnoh and obtained the Azure Flute or whatever it is. " said Ethan.

" Good luck with that. " said Clair.

" Thanks. " said Ethan. " And by the way, since me and you are getting to know each other very well, how about we hang out in other cities and stuff? "

" Sounds pretty good. " said Clair. " And Ethan, out of all the males I've met over the past years, you're a pretty cool guy. "

" Really? " said Ethan.

" Yes, really. " said Clair with a smile on her face. " Let's get out of here and explore Jotho. "

Both Clair and Ethan are now exiting out of the Dragon's Den and both trainers exited out of Blackthorn City after thirty seconds. While walking, Clair suddenly stares at Ethan with a smile on her face and thinking that the black-headed boy might be the only person to hang out with her, regardless of her personal attitude about losing.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

After walking for a least an hour, both trainers made it to Goldenrod City, and they were roaming throughout the city. Ethan suddenly stares at Clair and said, " So, have you ever been to this city before? "

" Yes, and I didn't pretty much like it, but I might as well give it a chance this time. " said Clair. " And by the way, I'm hungry. "

" You're hungry? " said Ethan. " Don't worry, I'll use my own money just to purchase you food. "

" Really? " said Clair as she is seeing Ethan nodding his head. " Why, thanks for saying that, Ethan. "

" It's my pleasure. " said Ethan. " And what do you want me to purchase? "

" Hot dogs. " said Clair. " And make it quick since I'm extremely hungry. "

" Ok, Clair. " said Ethan as he is running right towards the food aisle within a few inches away and purchased three hot dogs for Clair. After one minute of getting it, Ethan slowly walks right near Clair with the hot dogs and gave it to her. " Here you go, Clair. "

" Thanks for the hot dogs. " said Clair with a smile on her face and suddenly eats it very fast. " These are good. "

" You look more extremely beautiful while eating. " said Ethan.

" Why, thank you, Ethan. " said Clair while blushing and eating at the same time, and after she was done, the Dragon-type Gym Leader suddenly burps loudly onto Ethan's face and blushed more. " Sorry about that, Ethan. "

" It's ok, Clair. " said Ethan while smiling. " So, do you want to eat something else? "

" No, thanks. " said Clair. " Hot dogs made me go full for some unknown, but let's explore this place more and see if they have anything new. "

" Ok, then. " said Ethan.

Both Clair and Ethan are now walking a bit more within more time and after twenty seconds of walking, Clair suddenly sees someone that's talking to a woman with rounded glasses and a woman with a tight yellow shirt along with tight pants and said, " Oh no, it's Lance. "

" Which one because I can see many people walking. " said Ethan.

" He's the one with red, spiky hair, and he's wearing a cape. " said Clair.

" Oh, I see him. " said Ethan. " And who are those two women he's talking to? "

" The one with rounded glasses is Mary, a talk show employee that works in Goldenrod's radio tower, and the one with the tight yellow shirt along with tight pants is Karen, a Jotho Elite Four member. " said Clair. " And we might as well get out of here right away. "

" Why? " said Ethan with a curious look on his face.

" Because he defeated me in a pokemon battle a week ago and he made fun of me right after I was getting extremely upset over losing " said Clair.

" Oh, I see. " said Ethan. " And if you want to get out of Goldenrod City, then we might as well head toward east just to explore more. Let's get out of here. "

" I'm right with you, Ethan. " said Clair. " And by the way, do you want to hold my hand in case a tornado comes by and trying to make us separated? "

" Yes, I'd love to hold your hand. " said Ethan with a blush on his face and starts holding Clair's hand while she is also blushing.

Both trainers are now leaving Goldenrod City by heading east and after they did for fourty seconds, the duo sees two trainers battling each other and stopped walking. Clair suddenly makes an average expression on her face and said, " Maybe me and you should watch the entire battle. "

" Ok, if you say so. " said Ethan.

The highly-ranked trainers are now watching the random trainers battle while the duo sits down on the ground and even blushed more while doing it. After the battle was over at least five minutes, Clair makes an even more weird expression on her face by seeing the two trainers shaking hands and said, " I can't believe no one isn't even jumping with more joy while the other one gets angry from losing. This is a pure waste of time watching this battle. "

" At least it was pretty good. " said Clair.

" Yeah, it was pretty good, but at least one of the trainers should've done something special right after the battle other than shaking each other's hands. " said Clair. " Let's get out of this route. "

The trainers are now leaving the route by heading east and they kept walking and walking without ease. While walking, Ethan stares right near Clair and said, " You know, me and you are walking very close to New Bark Town. "

" Really? " said Clair. " Then, you're going to let me enter your house? "

" Yes. " said Ethan.

" Wow, thank you so much, Ethan. " said Clair as she is now kissing Ethan on the forehead and it made him blush even more darker.

" No problem, and thanks for the kiss. " said Ethan.

" It's my pleasure, and do you want me to give you a piggyback ride? " said Clair while blushing.

" Sure, if it makes you extremely happy. " said Ethan.

Now, Clair ducks down on the ground while Ethan climbs on her back and the Dragon-type Gym Leader suddenly runs while Ethan holds her tightly for safety. After five long minutes of running, both trainers made it to New Bark Town, and Ethan suddenly hops off Clair's back just to enter inside his house.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

After Ethan enter's inside his house while Clair also enters it, the Dragon-type Gym Leader looks around and said, " So, this is really your house, huh? "

" Yes. " said Ethan while a smile on his face.

" It looks awesome. " said Clair.

" Thanks. " said Ethan while blushing.

" No problem. " said Clair. " And do you have a room? "

" Yes, I do, and you should see it. " said Ethan as he quickly grabbed Clair's hand and making her follow him right up to his room after eight seconds. " So, how do you like it? "

" It looks astounding. " said Clair.

" Really? " said Ethan.

" Yes, really. " said Clair as she sees Ethan laying a smile on his face. " So, do you want to rub my feet? "

" Yes. " said Ethan.

" Ok, then. " said Clair as she is taking her shoes and socks off, plus revealing her smelly feet and she suddenly sits on Ethan's bed. " Rub them for me, Ethan. "

" Ok, Clair. " said Ethan as he is starting to rub Clair's feet and seeing that the Dragon-type Gym Leader is blushing all of a sudden. " So, do you want me to squish it soft? "

" Yes... " said Clair as she is starting to moan softly and feeling the part where Ethan is squishing her feet with his own hands and fingers with a bit of force. " Oh, Ethan... That feels so good... Do it neutral... "

" Ok, then. " said Ethan as he is now squishing Clair's feet neutrally and it made the Dragon-type Gym Leader moan a bit more explicit.

" Now do it harder. " said Clair as she is ordering Ethan to squish her feet harder and he did. " Oh, that feels really good, Ethan... I want you to do it faster and harder... "

" Faster and harder as you wish, Clair. " said Ethan as is doing it suddenly.

" Faster... harder... faster... harder... " said Clair with a highly explicit moan and after one minute of feeling her feet getting squished faster and harder, Clair suddenly gasps with pure excitement and blushed deeply with the highest peak of pleasure. " Oh, Ethan... you've done pretty enough work to squish my feet... Thanks for everything... "

" It's what I do best. " said Ethan. " So, do you want me to do anything else for you? "

" Yes. " said Clair. " Let me stay here for the rest of the day until tomorrow. "

" You can stay here as much as you like, Clair. " said Ethan with a smile on his face.

" Why, thanks for letting me stay. " said Clair with a smile on her face. " And one more thing right before I fall asleep? "

" What is it then, Clair? " said Ethan.

" If I ask you to do anything for me, you'll do it right? " said Clair.

" Yes, I'd love to do anything for you. " said Ethan with another smile on his face.

" Even giving me a shower or a bath while seeing my naked body? " said Clair.

" Yes. " said Ethan with a blush on his face and giving Clair a sudden kiss on the lips. " I'd do anything for you regardless, my beautiful friend. "

" You're quite the most lovely gentleman I've ever meet throughout my entire life. " said Clair.

" It's my pleasure of being a loyal gentleman. " said Ethan while blushing more deeply. " So, do you want me to do something else for you? "

" Yes. " said Clair. " Go into the kitchen and fix me lots of dinner. "

" I'm right on it. " said Ethan as he is heading downstairs just to fix dinner for Clair.

While suddenly laying on the bed, Clair layed an even more smile on her face, assuming that Ethan was the only person that would hangout with her, and with the new friendship and possible romance between the two, Clair could always feel a new path of not being alone in the pokemon universe and she was especially proud of herself that she wasn't being called ugly again.

The End 


End file.
